You Are Mine
by poom's
Summary: Sakura est devenue une Konohichi de renom. Elle reçoit une mission accompagnée d'ANBU. Et si cette mission venait à basculer sa vie. Si elle y rencontrait Sasuke? que se passerait-il? et L'akatsuki, pourquoi est-elle aussi intéressé par la rose ?
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle Fiction!

Les personnages ne sont pas mes créations.

* * *

PREMIERE PARTIE

Elle soupira. Elle avait froid, elle avait mal à la tête. Elle savait qu'elle s'était ouverte, malheureusement ces mains étaient liées et maintenues au dessus de sa tête par un métal absorbant le chakra en trop, elle ne pouvait donc pas se soigner. Elle soupira de nouveau. Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver ainsi ? Prisonnière. Elle était prisonnière. Pire elle était _sa_ prisonnière. Elle l'avait toujours été. . Mais d'une autre façon. Alors qu'elle s'était libérée de la prison de son cœur, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans une vraie prison. Décidément les dieux n'étaient pas cléments avec elle.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle se remémora le comment de son arrivée ici.

Tsunade l'avait envoyée en mission, depuis quelques temps elle les enchaînait. Elle était l'une des meilleurs ninjas médecins, elle se voyait donc souvent attribuer des missions. Cette fois-ci elle se retrouvait avec des ninjas ANBU. Elle ne les aimait pas vraiment. Trop impersonnels, mais après tout c'était leur devoir. Elle était la seule à visage découvert. A quoi bon mettre un masque, la couleur de ses cheveux la trahirait de suite. Car oui Sakura s'était fait une petite renommé dans le monde shinobi.

Leur mission était simple, Orochimaru était mort certes, mais ces hommes de mains continuaient tout de même leurs affaires. De source sure Konoha avait appri l'existence d'une base dans l'est du pays du feu. Voilà donc vers où se dirigeait la petite troupe.

Sakura soupira. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de mission. Ce genre de mission rimait avec extermination, meurtres, sang, blessés, soignés. Ne vous méprenez pas. La rose n'avait pas les mains blanches… bien au contraire. Il n'empêche qu'elle n'appréciait pas ces missions. Elle était médecin, mais sa force redoutable faisait d'elle une très bonne combattante. De plus grâce à sa science du corps humain et sa parfaite maitrise du chakra, elle avait mis ou point quelques techniques tuant en quelques secondes.

Le groupe se stoppa. L'entrée de la base était à quelques mètres. Quelques heures au par avant ils avaient décidé du plan d'attaque. Sakura fermerait la marche. Chacun vérifia une dernière fois son matériel et ils s'élancèrent.

Ils étaient le plus discret possible. Le groupe avançait vite, tuait sans bruit. Bref il était très efficace. Il fut tout de même remarqué et un homme de main sonna l'alerte.

La troupe avançait droit devant. Elle arriva ensuite dans une grande pièce à plusieurs entrées. De chaque porte sortirent des… choses, en effet ces choses avaient été autrefois des êtres humains. Mais il ne restait plus grand-chose de leur apparence originale. Des chimères, des monstres. Certains avaient un chakra important. Ils se ruèrent tous sur le petit groupe composé de cinq ninjas. Sakura de son côté se défendait à l'aide d'un kunaï. Bon sang que ces choses étaient moches. Comment peut-on faire des choses aussi affreuses ? Elle tranchait des gorges, des bras, parfois du sang l'éclaboussait, le pire c'est que parfois le sang n'était même pas rouge, mais bleu ou vert… elle se défendait comme elle pouvait mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils avaient sous-estimé leurs adversaires, grosse erreur de leur part. À côté d'elle, un de ses camarades venait de tomber, elle se trouva donc submergée de ces chimères.

Le rose décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, elle commença à utiliser ses techniques secrètes. Mais un problème vint alors. Ces techniques marchaient sur des humains, sur le métabolisme humain. Hors ces chimères n'avaient pas seulement l'apparence changeante. Leur métabolisme l'était aussi. Résultat, les techniques de Sakura n'étaient pas tout le temps fructueuses… elle utilisa donc la force brute plutôt que la finesse. Elle envoya un coup de poing dans la face d'un d'entre eux, elle eut le temps d'entendre la boite crânienne craquer, avant que celui-ci soit propulsé vers l'arrière emportant quelques uns de ses camarades.

De son côté le rose venait de voir un autre de ses camarades tomber. Celui-ci avait été transpercé de part en part par un de ces monstres à l'apparence d'écrevisse. Sakura le tua rapidement. Ils n'étaient plus que trois, et le nombre de monstres ne diminuait pas.

- merde, je compte pas crever ici ! » fit Sakura

- …

Elle n'eut pas de réponse de ses homologues. L'un d'entre eux venait d'être tué. Ils n'étaient plus que deux.

La rose commençait à faiblir, ces attaques étaient certes redoutables et efficaces, mais gourmandes en chakra. Elle passa alors à côté d'un des corps calciné d'un ANBU. Elle eut un petit sourire amer. Elle était sensé les soigner, et finalement elle se battait au même titre qu'eux et elle résistait bien mieux.

Le nombre de monstre commençait à diminuer, depuis combien de temps se battait-elle ? Elle ne saurait le dire, elle mit tout de même une autre technique en œuvre. Celle-ci consistait à voler du chakra à son adversaire. Voilà comment elle faisait pour tenir depuis si longtemps. Le dernier ANBU de son côté était tombé depuis un moment déjà.

Le nombre diminuait de plus en plus, ils n'étaient plus qu'une vingtaine maintenant. Elle souffla. Elle avait presque fini. Le premier qui vint vers elle fut mort sur le coup. Elle lui avait volé tout son chakra. Il tomba raide. La rose de son côté se sentait revivre. Ses plaies se cicatrisaient toutes seules. Il restait à la rose un seul kunaï. Elle s'élança alors vers le groupe.

Quelques temps après ils étaient tous morts. De son côté Sakura s'était assise et reprenait son souffle. C'était la dernière mission de ce genre qu'elle effectuait, Tsunade allait entendre parler du pays, promesse de Haruno. Comment ? Comment pouvait-on faire des choses aussi affreuses ? Croiser des animaux et des hommes. Si la nature ne l'a pas fait d'elle-même, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison… tout d'abord l'esthétique. Elle regarda un cadavre. Que ces « choses » étaient affreuses, elle avait du mal à leur mettre un visage humain. Ces actes étaient inhumains et devaient être cachés à la population, d'où sa présence en ces lieux

Elle se releva, prête à partir d'ici. Trop fatiguée elle ne sentit pas la dernière présence dans la salle et pourtant pas de moindres.

Quelqu'un frappa dans ses mains, la rose se retourna d'un coup. Lui ! que faisait-il ici ?

- Et bien tu m'as vraiment étonné Sakura, c'est fou les progrès que tu as fait

- Je te retourne le compliment, tu arrives à faire des phrases maintenant, c'est un exploit ! tu me déçois Uchiwa, je pensais que tu avais coupé le cordon, vu que tu as tué toi-même ton maître. » la rose était surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Ne te méprends pas, je suis ici par pure coïncidence… j'ai entendu parler de toi, ta réputation est bien fondée, j'imagine alors qu'elle l'est aussi du côté médical.

- Je te trouve un peu trop bavard, je préférais quand tu ne parlais pas. » le regard qu'il lui lança commença à l'inquiéter… qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ou lui faire ?

- Deviens mon médecin attitré.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Vas te faire foutre Uchiwa ! » non mais ce n'était pas possible, comment osait-il lui dire une chose pareille ? si Sakura avait pu elle lui aurait refermer son caquet à ce prétentieux….

- Ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre Sakura, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position pour demander ton reste. Regardes-toi ! tu tiens à peine debout, penses-tu vraiment pouvoir m'affronter ? Même si tu avais toutes tes capacités tu ne réussirais pas à me vaincre. Tu es trop faible. » il est vrai que la rose était dans un état peu envieux.

- Toujours le même discours…. Faudrait varier de temps en temps tu sais... tu ne m'as toujours pas dit que j'étais lourde… y a du progrès il faut croire ! Dommage que Naruto ne soit pas là. C'est fou il a encore l'espoir de te ramener.

- Pourquoi, toi non ? » son ton moqueur fit rager sourdement la konoichi

- Hn ! j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps, tu n'es plus le même, ramener un sanguinaire détraqué du bulbe à Konoha ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

- Alors c'est ainsi que tu me vois à présent… c'est bien différent d'avant

- J'ai changé moi aussi. » fit-elle avec un petit sourire fier. A présent Sasuke n'avait plus aucune emprise sur elle.

- Peut-être… nous verrons bien cela. En attendant tu viens avec moi !

Sakura n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que Sasuke l'avait déjà assommée et la portait sur son épaule vers la sortie.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Quelle ironie, lui qui la trouvait faible et lourde, la faisait à présent prisonnière pour en faire son médecin attitré. Il pouvait toujours aller se faire cuire un œuf ! En parlant d'œuf, son ventre réclamait sa pitance. A croire que le bon dieu l'avait entendue, un homme à l'apparence assez étrange entra dans la pièce avec un plateau de nourriture.

- Salut, moi c'est Suigetsu.

- Un des sbires ?

- Nan un camarade, j'lui tranche la tête quand je veux à cet Uchiwa ! j't'ai apporté à manger, vu que t'as les mains attachées j'vais te donner la béquée.

- C'est humiliant

- C'est très drôle » fit-il avec un sourire énorme sur la face. Elle découvrit alors ses dents aiguisées, un peu comme Kisame… « aller fait Ahhhh »

Pendant qu'il lui donnait à manger, Suigetsu lui posait quelques questions, sur le pourquoi de sa venue dans cette base, en fin sa venue rectifions, le pourquoi de son emprisonnement ici, quel « rang » elle occupait à Konoha, s'il y avait de jolies filles à Konoha et de bons combattants. Bref il lui faisait la conversation, elle répondait rarement. Elle ne devait donner aucune info sur Konoha.

- quels sont tes liens avec Sasuke ? » fit-il. Lorsqu'il vit le visage grave de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais du poser cette question.

- Si tu es tellement intéressé par les liens que j'entretenais avec Uchiwa, tu n'as qu'à lui demander…

- C'est drôle, Sasuke nous a déjà parlé de Naruto par rapport à Kyubi mais jamais de toi… serais-tu son petit jardin secret qu'il voulait jalousement garder pour lui ?

- je suis surprise… même au contact fréquent de l'Uchiwa tu arrives à faire de la poésie.

- Je comprends pourquoi il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi… dis-moi est-ce que toutes les filles sont comme toi à Konoha ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Car si elles sont toutes aussi mignonnes je m'en vais direct à Konoha pour y devenir shinobi !

- Que dois-je comprendre par là ?

- Que Sasuke est complètement con d'avoir laissé une si jolie femme

- Pourquoi es-tu si agréable avec moi ? je t'imagine plutôt en homme sanguinaire, pas en gentil toutou.

- Et bien tu es perspicace ! j'essais de tisser de bonnes relations avec ma nouvelles coéquipière voilà tout.

- Décidément Uchiwa est toujours aussi tête de mule

- Pas autant que toi tout de même Sakura »

Sasuke était sur le pas de la porte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Aucun des deux n'aurait pu le dire. La rose grogna de son manque de concentration. Suigetsu avait finalement réussi à la distraire…

- Suigetsu, laisse-nous.

- Ciao Sakura ! » fit-il en sortant

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, une joute commença. L'Uchiwa avait la réputation d'avoir un regard à vous glacer le sang. Sakura lors de son enfance y avait eu droit à plusieurs reprises. Pour autant cette fois-ci ça ne l'affectait pas. Elle afficha donc une mine lasse qui surprit Sasuke puisque celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Elle soutenait toujours son regard, elle n'avait plus peur de lui et si ces chaînes n'étaient pas là, elle lui aurait bien montré de qu'elle bois elle se chauffait !

Cet échange continua encore un instant. Puis Sasuke s'approcha de la captive. Ses pas raisonnaient dans la pièce. Il avançait lentement et ne quittait jamais la rose des yeux.

Il se figea de nouveau. Il était tout près, Sakura pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Un souffle chaud. Il aurait était froid que cela n'aurait pas étonné la jeune femme, cet homme était tellement froid, un glaçon.

Ce fut le brun qui stoppa leur échange. Ses yeux scrutèrent la rose de toutes parts. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ses atouts féminins, il en avait déjà vu d'autres. Non il s'attarda sur sa musculature. Sasuke aime les femmes, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait chez Sakura pour le moment. Non ce qu'il cherchait chez elle, c'était une coéquipière de qualité. Il fixa ses jambes, puis lui toucha les cuisses. Sakura eut un mouvement de recul, mais étant contre le mur, celui-ci ne suffit pas, Sasuke lui toucha tout de même la cuisse.

Il eut un petit sourire alors. Elle avait bien progressé, il pouvait sentir le chakra que détenait la jeune femme, toujours aussi bien maitrisé.

Sakura elle vit la scène d'un autre œil. Elle est prisonnière face à un homme, celui-ci s'approchait et lui touchait la cuisse, puis souriait. En déduction vous arrivez à…. Oui la même chose que Sakura

- Je ne suis pas une fille de joie alors vas voir ailleurs.

- Ne te méprend pas, je m'intéresse seulement à ta musculature.

- Tu mens très mal.

- C'est pourtant la vérité… tes cuisses, sont finement musclées, elles sont habituées à des efforts sur une longue durée… je me trompe ?

- Comme si j'allais te le dire.

- Je prends cela pour un oui. Sakura, il va falloir apprendre à coopérer… Je te pensais plus intelligente tout de même. Tu n'as pas le choix… soit tu reste ici jusqu'à mourir de faim, soit tu viens avec moi.

- Il y a quelques années tu n'aurais même pas eut à poser la question… mais maintenant, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de te suivre…. Tu me dégoutes Uchiwa !

Le brun en question se plaqua contre-elle, ses lèvres collées à l'oreille gauche de la jeune femme. La rose étouffa un hoquet de surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Le corps du taciturne pesait sur le sien. A quoi jouait-il ? Il avait tellement changé, elle ne le reconnaissait plus, elle ne l'aimait plus, elle ne ressentait que du dégout pour cet homme, cet homme qui autrefois l'avait abandonnée.

- Sakura… j'ai besoin de toi » fit-il avec une voix tremblante

- Très belle performance, mais ça ne marche plus avec moi… » elle avait la gorge nouée par le ton désespéré qu'avait pris le brun

- Alors tu seras ma prisonnière. Puisque je ne peux rien tirer de toi comme médecin, tu serviras bien en fille de joie… dommage, vraiment dommage… » fit-il en tapotant la cuisse de la rose.

- Sors-toi de là Uchiwa ! La menace ne marche pas sur moi, relâche moi, je ne serais qu'un boulet pour toi. Et ça sera la première fois que je suis contente d'en être un !

- Décidément tu as bien changé Sakura. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à refuser ?

- La réponse ne te vient-elle pas en tête ? enfin Uchiwa un peu de jugeote ! » elle afficha un petit sourire moqueur.

- Ne joues pas avec le feu Sakura. Je suis plus que patient avec toi, n'en abuses pas. Réponds à ma question

- Comme si j'allais gâcher tout ce que j'ai mit longtemps à bâtir pour te suivre dans tes aventures vers les bas fonds. Non merci je laisse ma place ! Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas à Konoha toi ?

- As-tu déjà vu un déserteur revenir dans son village ?

- Oui !

- Vivant ?

- … tu es un Uchiwa, tu es important grâce à ton Sharingan ça m'étonnerait qu'ils te laissent croupir en prison. » même si au fond c'est ce qu'elle espérait…

- Je n'y avais pas pensé je dois dire… mais rien ne vaut la liberté des déserteurs.

- Quelle liberté ? être traqué toute ta vie c'est ça pour toi être libre ?

- Je ne retournerais pas à Konoha Sakura… ou du moins pas ainsi…

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? » elle tourna son visage vers celui du brun toujours plaqué contre elle. Ses yeux noirs étaient profonds. La rose était intriguée. Que voulait bien dire ce regard ?

- Viens avec moi et tu le sauras… je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin. La nuit porte conseil dit-on. »

Il sortit alors de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme dans ses songes. Elle était plus qu'intriguée par les dernières paroles du brun. Y aurait-il donc encore un espoir ? Elle qui l'avait perdu…. Elle recommençait à croire que Sasuke pourrait un jour revenir à Konoha.

Sasuke arriva au centre de la pièce ou il vivait avec ses camarades. Tous se posaient des questions, qu'avait-il fait avec la prisonnière ?

- Karin, la prochaine fois, annonce toi quand tu entres dans la pièce sans prévenir.

- Compris…

La rousse était surprise... Elle avait été des plus discrètes et il l'avait quand même entendue alors qu'il était de dos. Karin elle rageait intérieurement. Elle était entrée quand Sasuke s'était plaqué contre la prisonnière. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle la détestait même. Cette fille aux cheveux étranges n'allait pas lui piquer son Sasuke ainsi ! Quel lien les rattachait ? Jamais il n'avait parlé de cette fille. Non décidément cette fille ne pouvait pas rester ici. Une ennemie pour le cœur de Sasuke, voilà ce qu'elle était. Karin ne pouvait se le permettre. Partager son Sasuke ? Jamais de la vie !

Il devait être tard. Une heure ou deux du matin. Comment Sakura le savait-elle ? Il n'y avait plus d'agitation au dessus d'elle. Elle en déduit donc que Sasuke et ses compères étaient partits se coucher. Elle fixa longuement la porte. Elle espérait y voir entrer Naruto venu à sa rescousse et pour donner une bonne leçon à Sasuke. Le non retour de son équipe aurait alerté Tsunade et celle-ci aurait de suite mit une équipe sur le coup. Elle soupira. A quoi pensait-elle ? Ils avaient trois jours pour faire cette mission. Le deuxième jour venait de se terminer. Ils avaient repérés la base plus vite que prévu, ils avaient donc attaqué dès le premier jour.

De plus comment Naruto aurait-il fait pour la retrouver ? Elle devait bien être loin de la base. Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle arrêta alors de fixer la porte. C'est à ce moment que celle-ci s'ouvrit.

La rose fut surprise d'y voir une silhouette féminine.

Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle-ci essayait d'être la plus discrète possible, puis un bruit métallique retentit. Elle avait les clés de ses chaînes.

- tais-toi » fit-elle en chuchotant.

Elle libéra la rose. Celle-ci avait conscience qu'elle était dans l'équipe de Sasuke et qu'ainsi elle le trahissait. Elle risquait gros.

Lorsqu'elles furent loin dans les bois, Sakura lui demanda…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai mes raisons, tu es un boulet, de plus je suis déjà médecin, je ne comprends donc pas l'entêtement de Sasuke-kun

- Sasuke-kun » murmura Sakura pour elle-même. Elle comprenait pourquoi cette fille l'aidait. C'était un geste simplement égoïste. Elle était amoureuse de Sasuke et avait peur qu'elle lui fasse de la concurrence. « tes craintes sont infondées mais merci de m'avoir sortit de là. »

- Je te demanderais par contre de ne pas révéler notre position.

- Vous bougerez quand même quand Uchiwa aura compris que j'ai disparu.

* * *

review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura repartit donc. Elle ne savait où mais elle courrait vers la liberté. Cet épisode restera secret. Il ne faut pas que Naruto se fasse d'espoir.

Pour l'instant ce qui comptait le plus c'était de courir, comme Sasuke l'avait remarqué, ses jambes étaient habituées aux longs voyages. Elle filait droit devant, au premier village elle demanderait son chemin.

Le soleil commençait à faire son apparition. Elle arriva enfin vers de la vie. Elle était tombée sur une grande ville, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il y eut une grande ville perdue dans la forêt dans le pays du feu. Elle en déduit donc qu'elle était dans un autre pays.

Elle demanda son chemin…. Bon sang où avait-elle atterrit ? Elle était dans le pays de la roche à au moins une semaine de marche de Konoha. Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente ? Est-ce que Konoha avait envoyé des troupes à sa recherche ?

C'est sur ces questions qu'elle s'enfonça dans les forêts épaisses de ce pays pour rejoindre le sien.

Pas besoin d'être aussi intelligent que Shikamaru pour imaginer l'humeur de Sasuke au petit matin… Pour tout dire il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, l'envie d'aller voir sa captive était trop forte… elle avait vraiment changée, ce n'était plus la petite Sakura empotée et inutile d'avant. Il devait bien l'avouer, elle était devenue très puissante. Au repère d'Orochimaru jamais il ne l'aurait reconnue si elle avait eut des cheveux ordinaires. Elle n'était pas simplement puissante, elle était aussi splendide. Lorsqu'il l'avait détaillée, il avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attarder sur ses formes, heureusement qu'il avait une parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions. Oh non Sasuke a déjà vu d'autres femmes. Mais Sakura avait quelque chose. Ne pensez pas que c'est une superbe bombe avec des atouts à la Tsunade ou autre. Non non, vous vous tromperiez. Sasuke sourit de nouveau en se souvenant de la réaction de la rose lorsqu'il lui avait touché la cuisse. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé à un seul instant à ce genre de choses. Mais maintenant qu'il y pense, il aurait du saisir sa chance…. Non mais à quoi est-ce qu'il est entrain de penser ? Sakura est bien jolie mais au point de fantasmer dessus, il ne faut pas exagérer !

Il grogna. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des visions du corps de la rose lui venaient en tête. Serait-il devenu un pervers ? Suigetsu aurait-il déteint sur lui ? Ce qui était sur c'est que si Sakura n'acceptait pas sa proposition, il aurait du mal à se retenir…. Mais se retenir de quoi de la tuer ? Ou se retenir de lui faire l'amour ? Sasuke grogna de nouveau et se roula dans ses couvertures.

Revenons donc au petit matin. Pleins d'idées et d'arguments en tête, Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la pièce destinée à la rose, sauf que quelque chose clochait. Où était la rose ? Du regard il balaya la pièce, il devait se faire une raison, elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Avec tout le sang froid dont il savait user il se dirigea vars la chambre de Suigetsu. Non elle n'y était pas, il était seul dans son lit. Juugo ? Pourquoi pas on ne sait jamais ! Non plus. Il commençait à perdre patience et l'idée que la rose ait pû s'échapper commençait à vraiment l'inquiéter.

Il vit Karin se lever. Vu le regard inquiet qu'elle lui lançait, il devait avoir perdu un peu de sa maîtrise des expressions

- Que se passe-t-il Sasuke-kun ? » fit-elle plus que sérieuse

- Sakura a disparu

- Pas avec Suigetsu ?

- J'y ai pensé mais non. Elle s'est échappée. La question est comment ?

- C'est une très bonne konoichi….

- Hn ! Elle va payer, de quel droit se permet-elle de partir ainsi !

- Elle est déjà loin, je ne ressens pas son chakra.

- Cherche plus loin Karin, j'ai besoin de savoir

La jeune rousse se concentra alors plus fort, puis d'un seul coup ouvrit rapidement les yeux

- je ne ressens plus le chakra de Sakura mais par contre celui de deux membres de l'Akatsuki… ils se déplacent vite, comme s'ils poursuivaient quelque chose…

- Sakura… je pars devant, réveilles les autres, donnes moi la direction !

- Sud-Ouest. A mon avis elle se dirige vers Konoha.

- Faites vite !

Il partit donc rapidement. Il espérait que ces gars ne l'ai pas encore rattrapé, il n'arriverait pas à temps pour empêcher les hommes de l'Akatsuki d'engager le combat, mais de l'arrêter peut-être. Karin pouvait détecter des chakras à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde. Il pressa donc encore plus le pas. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à toucher à la rose ou ils le regretteraient au périple de leur vie. De colère ces Sharingans s'activèrent.

Près d'un petit cours d'eau, une jeune femme se mouillait les membres, il faisait une chaleur de plomb si tôt le matin, son corps était dégoulinant de sueur, l'eau fraiche sur ses bras lui fit du bien, elle se mouilla aussi la tête. Elle sourit, vu ce qu'elle avait couru toute la nuit, Sasuke aurait du mal à la rattraper.

Elle sortit une pomme de sa sacoche. Elle l'avait vu ce matin, mais étant encore trop près de Sasuke elle ne l'avait pas mangée. Maintenant que son ventre criait famine, elle se délecta à déguster ce fruit du pécher. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se releva prête à repartir.

- tu n'iras nulle part ma mignonne !

- Kisame, Deidara !

- Oh oh je vois que je suis célèbre de la gente féminine ! C'est bon à savoir ! » Plaisanta le blond

- Que me voulez-vous ? » Fit-elle sur la défense

- Oh rien, on passait dans le coin et puis on a ressentit un chakra qui nous était familier et quelle surprise c'était toi ! Donc maintenant tu vas nous suivre gentiment !

- On peut savoir pourquoi ? »

- Toi ami avec Naruto, Naruto réceptacle de Kyuubi… comprends-tu maintenant ? » Fit Kisame perdant patience.

- Comme si j'allais me laisser faire »

Elle se mettait en position d'attaque, prête à sortir un kunaï mais quelque chose clocha… elle n'avait plus de kunaï, le dernier étant resté dans la base. Le combat allait être vite réglé il faut croire. Pas d'armes et une faible réserve de chakra, combien de temps tiendrait-elle ? Deux, cinq minutes ?

Elle allait le savoir bientôt, Kisame s'élançait vers elle. Elle serra les dents. Elle venait de se libérer de Sasuke, elle n'allait pas tomber aux bras de l'Akatsuki maintenant !

Sasuke de son côté filait à la vitesse du son, une seule chose comptait. Ne pas arriver en retard. Il fonçait, s'écorchant par moment. Puis il fut stoppé par la carrure imposante de Tobi…. Ou plutôt Madara.

- Sasuke ! Que fais-tu par là ?

- Demande à tes hommes de laisser Sakura, c'est ma prisonnière !

- Pas si prisonnière que cela il faut croire

- Elle est à moi…

- Je ne te savais pas si possessif Sasuke… de plus la capture de cette konoichi, pourrait nous permettre d'attraper le réceptacle de Kyuubi. Donc nous sommes prioritaires. De plus Karin est assez compétente je me trompe ?

- Sakura est à moi et à personne d'autre et il n'y a rien à redire là dessus. » il passa devant Madara mais celui-ci lui barra de nouveau le passage

- Non Sasuke, n'avance plus ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Prendrais-tu le risque de retourner la team Hebi contre toi ?

- Si cela me permet d'avoir le démon à neuf queues, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

- Tu trouveras un autre moyen que Sakura.

- Tu y tiens vraiment à cette petite konoichi Sasuke ? Au point de peut-être mourir ici ?

- Qui sait ? Je ne laisserais pas les mercenaires de ton organisation la toucher

- Tu es trop possessif Sasuke !

Malgré le fait que Sasuke est activé ses sharingans, Madara réussit tout de même à l'endormir. Il ne comptait pas vraiment tuer sa descendance, il en avait trop besoin. Mais le fait que celle-ci s'interpose dans ses plans le gênait un peu... Et l'idée de voir des Uchiwa aux cheveux roses ne le tentait pas trop. Qu'ils aient les cheveux rouges passe encore avec le sharingan…. Mais rose…

Sakura se réveilla. Elle soupira, était-ce devenu une habitude ? À chaque fois qu'elle tombait dans l'inconscience, elle se retrouvait attachée à un mur. Mais cette fois-ci l'endroit était encore plus froid que l'ancien. Des traces de sang parcourraient la pièce. D'autres attaches étaient fixées en face d'elle. Elles étaient pleines de sang et une tâche gigantesque de sang prouvait que la personne autre fois attachée là fut transpercée de part en part. À quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle était dans les prisons de l'Akatsuki…. Elle ne ferait pas long feu.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Finalement n'aurait-elle pas mieux fait de rester prisonnière de Sasuke. Elle se ressaisit. Non, même si ici son traitement serait plus rude, c'était moins humiliant.

- salut la captive !

- Deidara..

- Comment peut-on être aussi agressif en prononçant mon prénom ? Tien je t'amène de quoi manger !

- Pour peu qu'il y ai du poison !

- Pourtant tu as bien mangé lorsque tu étais captive de l'autre merdeux d'Uchiwa.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Oups j'ai encore trop parlé ! » fit-il en prenant une pose enfantine « si tu veux le savoir il faut manger ce que je t'ai apporté. Tu aimes le soja au moins ?

Lorsqu'il avança les baguettes vers la bouche de la jeune fille, celle-ci ouvrit la bouche à la plus grande surprise du blond. Il comprit son erreur quand celle-ci mordit les baguettes au point de les arracher des mains du criminel, la rose les recracha sur son ennemi. Bien sur Deidara les évita, il alla les chercher, en ne disant rien, mais la rose voyait bien qu'il se retenait de lui exploser la figure. Il fut moins amical et obligea la jeune femme à ouvrir la bouche, il lui enfourna alors plusieurs portions de soja, il l'obligea ensuite à mâcher et avaler.

- si tu penses que l'on va te laisser mourir de faim tu te trompes, nous avons mieux ou pire pour toi…. Tu comprendras cela en temps voulu » fit-il avant de quitter la pièce

Sakura soupira, dans quelle galère était-elle ? Elle espérait que Naruto ne viendrait pas la chercher. A l'heure qu'il est, un ou plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki avait dû donner l'information comme quoi elle était leur captive.

Quelques heures passèrent, un autre membre entra dans la pièce. Cette silhouette lui était inconnue. Il s'approcha doucement, la rose pû tout de même voir la lame d'un kunaï. La torture allait donc commencer…

La première chose qu'il fit en se réveillant fut un grognement, cette tête de sucette l'avait eut. Lui et sa fichue maîtrise du temps ! Il l'avait laissée s'échapper. Elle était maintenant prisonnière et pas de n'importe qui, de l'Akatsuki qui plus est. Décidément cette fille était vraiment un boulet. Pourquoi s'était-elle échappée, n'était-elle pas heureuse d'être sa prisonnière ? Il faut croire que non, il faut croire qu'elle préfèrait les prisons de l'organisation criminelle. Non cette fille aux cheveux roses était vraiment un boulet. Cette Fille ? Non il avait put le remarquer, elle n'avait plus rien d'une fille, elle était devenue une femme… et une superbe créature de plus. Il secoua sa crinière d'ébène. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire des choses pareilles ? Il grogna de nouveau. Il devait se mettre en tête que là où elle était, il ne pourrait aller la chercher et Sasuke devait bien avouer que cette idée le faisait rager au plus haut point. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi rageait-il ? Il se fichait pas mal de ce qui arriverait à cette fi… femme. Après tout qu'elle se débrouille, si elle n'avait pas quitté ses prisons à lui, elle ne serait pas là où elle est à présent. C'était bien fait pour elle. Mais où était-elle ? Dans quelle base ? Sûrement l'une de celle que Madara ne lui a pas montrée. Cela serait trop risqué sinon. Il grogna, décidément cette femme était un boulet. Mais pourquoi un boulet ?

Un boulet est sensé être attaché à quelqu'un… alors qui était accroché à ce boulet ? Naruto peut-être… il grogna, non ce boulet était le sien. Galère aurait dit Shikamaru à ce moment là. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à ce fainéant. Qu'était-il devenu ? Il secoua de nouveau sa crinière. Décidément penser à cette ninja a un effet néfaste sur lui. Si seulement il avait le même esprit stratégique que Shikamaru il pourrait… Et ça y est il recommence, il repense à son ancienne vie qui plus est pour aller la sauver elle ! Il sortit alors de son lit pour se diriger vers sa douche. Attendez, comment se fait-il qu'il soit dans sa chambre ? Il devrait normalement être étendu dans l'herbe de la forêt. Son équipe a dû le trouver et ils l'ont ramené à bon port.

Une douche froide lui remit à peu près les idées en place, au moins il ne fantasmait plus sur la rose. En sortant de la salle de bain, il vit Suigetsu appuyé à son lit

- Alors bien dormi ?

- Combien de temps ?

- Deux jours, il t'a vraiment bien assommé le vieux à la tête de sucette

- Il m'a imposé un seau. Karin ne l'a pas vu ?

- Si, mais n'a pas réussi à le défaire. Décidément elle ne sert à rien cette nana ! Il en faudrait une bien plus compétente en médecine, qui sait se battre et de préférence mignonne, car c'est pas avec Karin que l'on peut se divertir la vue… un fille comme Saku…

- Karin est très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me débarrasserais d'elle.

- T'aurais jamais du dire ça Sasuke… » fit Suigetsu en se bouchant les oreilles.

Non loin de là on entendit une hystérique hurler des « Sasuke-kun m'aime ! Je lui suis indispensable ! Et l'autre bubble-gum peut aller se faire voir ! »

Sasuke grogna, Suigetsu ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la voix insupportable de Karin, ou bien son erreur, ou bien le fait qu'elle est appelée Sakura bubble-gum. Les trois étaient très plausibles, peut-être la troisième un peu moins…

Ce que ne savait pas Suigetsu c'est que ces trois suppositions étaient toutes les trois justes. Un autre grognement vint accompagner le précédent, celui-ci était pour avoir pensé à Sakura. Suigetsu compris alors que la rose était bien ancrée dans la tête du jeune Uchiwa. Il eut alors un petit sourire.

- alors on va la sauver quand ta copine ?

- dès que je saurais dans quelle base elle se trouve... au fait, comment sais-tu que c'était Madara ? » fit Sasuke en se rendant compte de son ignorance à ce sujet

- il a laissé un mot, nous disant que tu te réveillerais dans deux jours et nous souhaitant une bonne journée. Il est sympa ce mec en fait ! ….. Je plaisante Sasuke…

- on part dans une heure

Elle soupira. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, elle recevait un repas par jour… cela faisait donc une semaine qu'elle était là. Qu'elle était là attachée à ces chaînes, elle ne sentait même plus la douleur qui autre fois lui lasserait les poignets, elle n'osait même pas voir la couleur de ceux-ci.

Elle soupira, elle en avait marre, elle avait mal partout. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, l'homme après Deidara était son bourreau. En parlant de Deidara, elle l'avait revu encore une fois, il lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il partait en mission, et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment… bon débarras, un détraqué en moins dans cet endroit.

En parlant de détraqué, son bourreau venait d'entrer. Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage, un être trop lâche pour montrer sa vraie identité. A plusieurs reprises, Sakura avait essayé de le déstabiliser, mais rien ne marchait. Elle s'était donc résignée. Il opérait toujours de la même façon, d'abord il la lacerait à plusieurs endroits à l'aide de son kunaï et ensuite il lui donnait des coups sur ses blessures. Si jamais elles étaient trop profondes il partait chercher du fil et une aiguille et il cousait la plaie à vif. Au tout début Sakura avait réprimé ses cris de douleur, au point d'en oublier la parole, des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche mais elle les évitait, son bourreau trouvait ça « excitant », lui avait-il dit un jour. Elle se trouvait donc devant un sado qui réprimait une partie de ses fantasmes sur elle. Pour autant jamais il ne se serait aventuré à des mains baladeuses. Peut-être Sakura n'était-elle pas son style ? Si c'était vraiment le cas elle en priait les dieux. Ils avaient un minimum pitié d'elle finalement…

Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-elle torturée ? Elle n'avait rien à cacher, rien à avouer, elle était juste un otage. Alors pourquoi la torturer ? Ces hommes étaient-ils revenus à l'état sauvage, voir pire, un animal tue pour se nourrir, il ne tue par pour le plaisir. Peut-être qu'au début il joue avec, mais il finit par l'achever. Hors elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, il ne pouvait donc pas l'achever… elle ne comprenait donc pas. Ces hommes étaient-ils donc démunis de tous sens humains ? N'étaient-ils que des machines à tuer, aimant tuer et ne vivant que pour tuer ? Il fallait croire que oui.

Elle stoppa sa réflexion, c'était bizarre, son bourreau ne l'avait toujours pas laciné. Que se passait-il ? Était-il d'humeur maussade aujourd'hui ? Tien il commence à lui parler. Décidément quelque chose ne collait pas…

- Je me présente, dans l'organisation on m'appelle Tobi, mais pour toi, je suis plus connu sous le nom de Madara Uchiwa

- Uchiwa…

- Je vois que ce nom ne t'es pas inconnu, après tout tu as eut ma descendance comme coéquipier à une époque. Parlons de tes coéquipiers ! l'un est le réceptacle de Kyubii et tu sais très bien que je le traque… mais assez parlé de Naruto, aujourd'hui je viens te parler de Sasuke.

- En quoi suis-je reliée à ce type ? » Sakura ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir cet homme. De plus son nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, où elle l'avait entendu…

- Oh je vois que tes sentiments envers lui ont bien changés… je me souviens que tu lui courrais après en poussant des petits Sasuke-kun » fit-il en imitant la jeune femme lors de sa jeunesse.

- Hum vous n'êtes pas très forts en imitations.

- Et toi tu n'as pas un sens de l'humour très développé… enfin bref ! Parlons de Sasuke… Pourquoi étais-tu sa prisonnière ?

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Je l'ai croisé alors qu'il venait à ton secours, à croire qu'il tient à toi… répond à ma question

- Il voulait faire de moi son médecin attitré… pourquoi voulez-vous ce genre d'information ?

- Comme si j'allais te le dire gamine… bien aujourd'hui pas de torture ! Et en prime un repas complet avec entrée, plat principal et dessert !

Lorsqu'il fut sortit Sakura plongea dans une profonde léthargie. Comment un tel siffoné du bulbe pouvait-il être à la tête d'un aussi grand rassemblement de mercenaire ? Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle, où avait-elle entendue ce nom ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas un héro de Konoha…. Non ! Comment ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit encore en vie ? Le Premier Hokage l'avait soit disant tué ? Et puis même, depuis le temps il devrait être mort de vieillesse ! Décidément l'Akatsuki détient de drôle de spécimens…


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke grogna. Pourquoi ses compagnons étaient-ils donc si lents ? Il avait bien deux cents mètres d'avance sur eux. Etaient-ils fatigués ? C'était possible, lui aussi commençait à sentir son corps peser. Voilà plus de trois jours qu'ils exploraient les bases de l'Akatsuki. Karin par son don de détection aidait à trouver les bases et Suigetsu et Sasuke y entraient pour voir la moindre trace de la rose. Ayant un trop gros rassemblement de chakra puissant, Karin ne pouvait repérer celui de Sakura.

Sasuke regarda l'astre solaire. Celui-ci était en déclin, d'ici deux heures il aura disparu. Sasuke amorça donc sa descente des arbres et se posa près d'un coin d'eau. Il sortit son futon et commença à chercher du bois. Ses coéquipiers même exténués l'aidèrent. Suigetsu alla chercher de quoi manger sous les regards noirs de Juugo qui ne supportait pas qu'il tue ses amis les animaux.

- Demain nous allons entrer dans le pays des vagues. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce pays renferme énormément de bases. De plus Konoha vient d'être mis au courant de la capture de Sakura, il faudra donc agir vite.

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser Konoha s'en charger ? fit Karin avec une moue de défit.

- Elle pourrait raconter ce qu'elle a vécue avant et donner l'emplacement de l'une de nos base.

- Elle ne le fera pas.

- Et comment peux-tu le savoir Karin ?" fit Sasuke comprenant petit à petit que Sakura ne s'était pas échappée seule.

- Je le sais, cest tout c'est un truc de filles

- Ah l'excuse bidon qui ressort chaque fois !" fit Suigetsu

- Toi la ferme j'tai pas causé la poiscaille !

- Demain nous partons lorsque le soleil se lève" fit Sasuke avant d'aller de s'installer dans son futon

Couché Sasuke ferma les yeux. Ses muscles se dégourdissaient. Il semblait peser des tonnes. Son esprit était dans le même état. La question de Karin revenait sans cesse dans son esprit _Pourquoi ne pas laisser Konoha s'en charger ?_ Ce n'était pas à Konoha, mais à lui de s'en occuper. Sakura était son boulet. Il avait brisé jusqu'ici les chaînes et s'était libéré. Mais aujourd'hui et il ne savait pas pourquoi, l'envie de refaire cette chaîne lui était vital. Il voulait être accroché à son boulet et ne plus jamais s'en débarrasser.

Il sourit. Décidément ça ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il avait tout fait pour briser les liens qu'il entretenait avec la jeune femme. Et maintenant que celle-ci lui vouait une haine profonde, il se trouvait l'envie de raviver des liens avec elle. Mais Pourquoi cela ?

Sasuke ne comprenait toujours pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il avait déjà accepté que le fait de savoir la rose loin de lui, lui était très désagréable. Pour l'instant il n'arrivait pas à faire plus. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il était perdu. L'aimait-il ou la désirait-il ? Les deux peut-être ? Il grogna. Décidément cette femme était tout pour lui et prenait tout la place possible dans son esprit. Et Karin devrait se mettre en tête qu'elle fait parti de la bande.

- Où est-ce que tu te caches ma belle ? murmura-t-il.

Puis l'impact de sa phrase lui vint en tête. Le choc fut violent, il se releva comme un piquet. Il venait bien de dire _ma belle_ en parlant de Sakura et en plus à voix haute. Avec un peu de chance Suigetsu l'aurait entendu et s'en était fini de lui. Il entendit alors un rire étouffé. Sasuke Grogna, Suigetsu avait bien entendu son murmure. Pourquoi avait-il une aussi bonne ouïe ce mec ?

Le team Heibi courait depuis que le soleil était levé, celui-ci était à son apoge. Sasuke était toujours en tête. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par son coéquipier à l'aspect un peu visqueux.

- Tu n'avais pas répliqué quand j'avais parlé de Sakura comme t'as copine le jour de ton réveil. Et hier soir je t'entends léappeler ma belle . Sakura n'est-elle qu'un médecin pour toi ?

- Suigetsu ne commence pas. Je vais chercher Sakura parce que j'ai besoin delle.

- Dans quel but ?

- J'ai un lien avec Sakura que je veux renouer.

- Me tarde de voir ça des petits Uchiwa aux cheveux roses !

- De quoi tu parles toi !" fit Sasuke en dégainant Kuzanagi.

- Hey je sens quelque chose d'intéressant ! fit Karin en les stoppant net.

- Qu'y a-t-il Karin." fit Sasuke redevenu sérieux

- Le chakra de ninjas de Konoha Naruto en fait parti, je sens le chakra de Kyubii.

La rose était toujours dans cette maudite cellule froide, humide où elle était entrain d'attraper un rhume pas jolie, jolie. Elle soupira, elle en avait marre de rester ici, ses poignets la faisaient souffrir le martyr, ses épaules donnaient une douleur diffuse dans son dos. Ses cheveux collaient son visage, ses vêtements également. Elle se demandait si elle allait encore résister longtemps. En tant que médecin elle savait où se trouvaient ses limites et celles-ci étaient bientôt atteintes. Elle soupira de nouveau. Décidément sa vie n'a été qu'une suite d'échecs. Même si elle avait les meilleurs résultats à l'école, elle n'était pas le meilleur ninja. Elle avait peur, elle pleurait pour tout. Avec le temps elle s'est forgé une carapace, celle-ci augmentait tout autant que sa puissance. Jusqu'à peu elle était crainte dans le monde shinobi. Elle était l'élève du 5 Hokage, elle était l'une des plus fortes konoichi de son village. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans une telle galère ? Pourquoi ceux-ci n'arrivait qu'à elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être redevenue la jeune Sakura toute frêle et impuissante face au destin ? Et ces chaînes qui l'empchaient de bouger. Elle en avait marre de devoir toujours être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Si elle était dans cette situation c'est en partie cause de l'Hokage, mais aussi de Sasuke. Ah celui-là, elle lui réglerait bien son compte, elle lui apprendrait à avoir des mains baladeuses.

Une explosion survint alors. Sakura releva la tête. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Quelques secondes suffirent et elle entendit des bruits de combats, des kunaïs s'entrechoquaient.

- Rasengan l'orbe tourbillonnante !

Sakura n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il était là, il était venu la sauver il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Tsunade était-elle au courant ? Connaissant le blond, celui-ci avait du regrouper quelques téméraires et filer en douce. Puis elle comprit son rôle dans léhistoire

- NARUTO JE SUIS ICI !" hurla-t-elle plusieurs fois. Puis d'un seul coup les combats cessèrent. Que se passait-il ? Sakura s'inquiétait pour son blond adoré. "Naruto ?

- Sakura où es-tu ?

- Naruto !" fit-elle en larme quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte.

Le blondinet eut vite fait de détacher la rose et de partir. Il n'était pas venu seul. Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba Neji, Tenten, Hinata et Ino étaient là aussi.

Toute la troupe sorti rapidement de la base mais fut vite rattrapée par l'élite de l'Akatsuki présente dans les parages.

Dans une clairière, se trouvait face face, deux membres de l'Akatsuki face aux ninjas de Konoha. Madara et Zetsu faisaient face.

La rose fut délicatement posée à terre. Elle n'était pas en état de se battre, Kiba, amoché dans la base fut de surveillance.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir Sakura, nous te pensions morte. Tu as eut de la chance, aprés cette base nous allions rentrer Konoha.

- Tsunade est au courant ?

- Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle nous aurait laissée partir ?

- Je m'en doutais bien" fit-elle avec un sourire que le jeune brun lui rendit.

Les deux furent attirés par le combat, quelque chose de nouveau. Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Que faisait-il ici ?

- Sasuke ! fit Naruto

- Tien, tien, Naruto." fit Sasuke pour autant il ne le regardait pas. Il regardait vers la rose, il n'avait rien loupé de l'échange et surtout du sourire entre Sakura et Kiba. Sur le moment il n'avait eut qu'une idée : arracher la tête de ce clébard. "Madara, pourquoi ta prisonnire est-elle libre ?" fit-il pour se venger de la dernière fois

- J'ai fait la même erreur que toi mon petit Sasuke, je les ai sous estimé. Mais maintenant que tu es là. Nous aurons moins de mal à capturer Kyubii. Je te laisse t'en charger Sasuke. Après tout tu es là pour ça j'imagine moins que..." fit-il en regardant Sakura avec un sourire dissimulé sous son masque.

- Naruto, nous allons voir qui est le meilleur, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je suis prêt Sasuke ! fit le blond survolté à l'idée d'affronter son meilleur ami et rival.

- Je pose tout de même une condition

- Laquelle ?" fit Naruto. Il avait bien vu les longs regards du brun sur la rose. Il imaginait bien que la condition engageait Sakura

- Le gagnant prend ce qu'il veut dans le camp adverse que dirais-tu que l'on aille un peu plus loin ?

Ainsi les deux shinobis partirent loin de l'affrontement. Madara ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment qu'une chose qui lui aurait échappé allait se passer entre ces deux. Sakura regarda la tête blonde et la tête brune s'éloigner, que mijotait Sasuke ? Elle non plus ne savait pourquoi mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Pourtant elle devrait plutôt grimacer, tout faire pour les empêcher de s'entre tuer. Mais bizarrement elle sentait que rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Elle regarda alors de nouveau le combat. Ino était en mauvaise posture face l'une des parties de Zetsu. En effet il s'était divisé pour occuper plus de place.

Son amie avait fait beaucoup des progrès elle aussi, elle était plus rapide. Sakura enviait sa grâce au combat. Sa longue crinière blonde volait dans tous les sens. Shikamaru vint à sa rescousse. Il l' immobilisa et Ino lui trancha la tête. ils étaient contents de leur travail d'équipe. C'était sans compter sur la véracité de Zetsu, en effet, sa tête était de nouveau en place. Les deux esquissèrent une grimace, Akamaru grogna. La rose n'avait même pas remarqué que le gros chien s'était assis à côté d'elle.

Des éclairs attirèrent son regard. Kakashi et Yamato combattaient Madara. Le chidori de l'argenté aurait dû transpercer la sucette, mais celle-ci se dématérialisa en partie. Un bras encore matérialisé planta un Kunaï dans le flanc du copy-ninja.

- tu ne mérites pas ce sharingan Kakashi c'est une encalmine de voir quelqu'un comme toi avec quelque chose d'aussi prcieux . Regarde la puissance du Sharigan !

- Yamato, ne le regardes pas dans les yeux ! vise ses pieds ! s'écria Kakashi

- Très bien Kakashi-sempa !

Ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Sakura rageait intrieurement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle voyait tous ses amis se battre et elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que regarder. S'ils étaient là c'était à cause d'elle. Elle ferma les poings et baissa la tête, elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Décidément elle n'était qu'un boulet.

A cet instant une explosion eut lieu au loin. La déflagration ne mit pas longtemps à venir jusqu'au groupe. Que pouvait-il bien se passer là-bas ?

Plus loin dans la forêt, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il n'y avait aucun combat.

- écoutes-moi Naruto je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi. Ce que je veux c'est... Sauver Sakura

- quoi "fit Naruto des plus surpris par la révélation de son ami, puis il vit rouge" arrêtes de te foutre de moi Sasuke. Tu as soit disant coup les liens ! alors ne me prends pas pour un idiot !" fit-il fout de rage.

Il créa un rasengan sans clone et s'élança sur le brun. Sasuke surpris esquiva de justesse l'attaque dévastatrice du blond. Le souffle de cette attaque plaqua le brun contre un arbre.

- Comment oses-tu dire cela Sasuke. Tu l'as brisée en deux ! maintenant elle a refait sa vie, elle vit, elle vit sans toi ! Et toi, tu décides de venir et de jouer les héros ? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ! Et penses-tu qu'elle va te laisser revenir dans sa vie comme si de rien n'était ? Je pensais que tu la connaissais mieux que cela tout de même ! tu es un égoïste Sasuke. As-tu pensé à la réaction de Sakura ?

- Naruto écoute moi, avant de venir j'ai établi un plan avec mon équipe. Ecoute-moi Madara est très puissant, tu ne pourras pas l'achever après m'avoir tué et tu as envi tout comme moi que tout le monde s'en sorte vivant à part l'Akatsuki

- Je t'écoute

Le combat faisait rage chacun faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Pour autant Madara avait remarqué que la team Heibi n'était pas à son maximum et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils devaient surement se faire du souci pour Sasuke.

Karin combattait Hinata, elle lui avait discrètement expliqué leur plan. Hinata s'était au d'but méfié puis avait finalement joué le jeu. Elles simulaient donc un combat, essayant de s'économiser au maximum. Suigetsu avait fait de même avec Saï qui était sceptique au début mais avait finalement compris qu'il ne mentait pas. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi ils trahissaient l'Akatsuki. Juugo avait expliqué aussi à Neji mais celui-ci ne le croyait pas. C'est lorsqu'il vit sa cousine se battre si médiocrement qu'il comprit qu'elle s'économisait. Il décida donc de faire de même. Tenten n'avait pas cette chance, elle combattait seule une partie de Zetsu. Elle combattait la partie noire, soit la plus dingue des deux. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, il lui expliquait de quelle façon il la mangerait. Avec ou sans sel ? Il réussi à lui lécher la joue puis décida que le sel ne serait pas utile, mais qu'une touche de poivre serait la bienvenue. La brune 'tait décontenancée par ses paroles. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ?

Kakashi était mal en point. Madara l'avait touché une premire fois au flanc et une seconde fois l'épaule. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à le blesser. Il sentait bien que l'Uchiwa commençait à perdre du chakra. Il usait donc de tout son savoir pour l'épuiser. Yamato de son côté n'était pas en meilleur état. Il avait était pris dans un des nombreux Genjutsu connu par Madara. Il était donc paralysé, mais suait à grosse goute et respirait difficilement. Il s'effondra d'un seul coup au sol. Ce mouvement détourna Kakashi une fraction de seconde du combat. Fraction de seconde que s'empressa d'utiliser Madara pour diriger son kunaï vers le sharingan de Kakashi.

Un choc aigüe retentit. L'argenté écarquilla les yeux

- Naruto !

- Et bien Kakashi-senseï, vous vous êtes un peu ramolli à ce que je vois

- Ne me sous-estime pas gamin.

Ils reprirent leurs distances et Naruto amena Yamato à Sakura qui s'empressa de stopper le genjutsu dans lequel il était pris.

- Naruto tu es revenu ! fit Sakura le sourire aux lèvres

- Et je ne suis pas seul chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la rose.

Il repartit au combat. Sakura avait elle le sourire aux lèvres décidément ces deux là formaient une paire des plus incroyables.

Les autres combattants se regardèrent. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : le signal.

Madara ne savait pourquoi, mais il trouvait qu'il perdait l'avantage, pourtant aucun de ses alliés n'étaient tombés. Il ne comprenait donc pas ce malaise. Puis il ressentit un chakra non c'est impossible ! il esquiva de justesse ce chidori qui aurait pu lui être mortel. Et non son propritaire n'avait les cheveux argents comme la lune, mais noirs comme la nuit.

Les adversaires se regardèrent. Leur signal venait d'arriver. Ils se séparèrent donc, certain allèrent porter main forte contre Zetsu et le reste se regroupa autour de Madara.

- tu retournes ta veste Sasuke ?

- tu les as sous-estimé, mais tu as sur estimé ma loyauté envers l'Akatsuki. Je t'ai pourtant dit que j'en faisais parti avec mon équipe que temps que cela m'arrangerais, ce n'est plus le cas à présent.

- Et donc tu te ranges du côté de ta jolie prisonnière" fit Madara sur un ton ironique

- Pense ce que tu veux, tu salis le nom des Uchiwa, par ce fait je serais toujours du côté de tes ennemis.

- Quelle erreur tu fais, mais je te pardonne tu es jeune. Bien Zetsu il est temps de nous retirer !

- Attends" ! fit Naruto, mais trop tard, la tête de sucette qui représentait tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais dans ce monde était partit

Lorsque l'ennemi fut parti la tension ne se dissipa pas pour autant. Sasuke et Naruto furent les seuls décontractés.

- et bien merci beaucoup ! fit Naruto.

- Kakashi-senseï que sommes-nous sensé faire maintenant ?

- Je sais bien Neji à quoi tu penses mais sans eux, jamais nous ne nous serions débarrasssé du Madara.

- Puis Neji, tu n'es pas de taille m'affronter, le seul qui l'est, c'est Naruto et jamais il ne le fera" fit Sasuke avec un air hautain envers le Hyuuga.

- Sasuke, tu ne devrais pas tarder ici" Fit Kakashi.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec Konoha" fit-il en regardant deux prunelles vertes. "on y va

- Quoi déjà ! mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parler avec Sakura ! protesta Suigestu.

- On y va!" fit-Sasuke, son ton était sans appel.

- - bien bien,à bientôt Sakura !, Saï la prochaine fois on combattra pour de vrai !

- Avec plaisir je te mettrais la raclée du siècle" fit Saï avec son éternel sourire.

Karin cracha aux pieds de Sakura pour lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait la détester. Sakura lui fit comprendre dans un regard qu'elle pourrait balancer. Car après tout, tout cela est arrivé par sa faute, si jamais elle n'avait libéré Sakura, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Du côté de la bande de Konoha tout était silencieux, jusqu'au moment ou Ino ne put se retenir de faire une remarque sur l'acte de Karin

- en voilà encore une sous le charme de Sasuke

- la pauvre fit Sakura

- le pire c'est qu'elle est pas vraiment moche" fit Hinata

- mais Sasuke est un vrai glaçon" termina Tenten

Elles rigolèrent toutes les quatre. Les garçons de leur côté ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui était drôle dans leur échange

- J'en ai marre de rien comprendre" Fit Naruto complètement déprimé

- Tu sais Naruto, même avec ma cervelle, je n'arrive pas à comprendre la gente féminine.

- Et moi avec toute mon exprience de doyen du groupe, je vous avoue ne les avoir jamais comprises Malgré ma grande exprience des femmes, il reste des mystères dont celui du fou rire sans raison" fit-il pensif les autres avaient tous une goutte derrière la tête. Depuis quand parlait-il comme Jiraya ? "ah tien Sakura, d'où connais-tu ce Suigetsu ?

- Je ne sais pas Kakashi-senseï

- Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des Konoichis aux cheveux roses de Konoha kakashi-senseï ? fit Ino

- Tu as donc une si grande réputation que ça Sakura... j'en serais presque jaloux.

Sakura de son côté remerciait du fond du coeur Ino qui venait de lui sauver la vie, elle n'avait jamais était vraiment très forte en mensonge, tout le monde s'en serait apperu. Mais au fait, pourquoi voulait-elle protéger Sasuke ? Cette idée la fit pâlir. Puis de la colère passa dans son regard. Non plus jamais cet égoïste ne la détruirait, elle vivrait sans lui et vivrait une vie heureuse.

* * *

Merci pour tous vos commentaires =)!

et Désolé de la longue attente ...


	4. Chapter 4

Un mois était passé depuis cet épisode. Un mois que Sakura n'était ressortie du village. Elle se devait de former de nouveau med-nin alors elle les amenait en dehors du village pour aller cueillir des plantes qu'elles pourraient trouver facilement en mission.

Sakura depuis le début se sentait observer, il devait s'agir des forces spéciales. Elle continua donc son cours. Puis à un moment elle envoya un kunaï et un rire lui parvint.

Puis elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une tête brune la dévisager. Elle se mit en position de défense afin de protéger ses élèves

- Kin, Juri, vous allez ramener le groupe à Konoha….

- Mais Sakura….

- De suite !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura je ne compte pas m'en prendre à ces jeunes filles, elles peuvent rentrer à Konoha, mais seulement quand j'en aurais finit avec toi, sinon, les forces spéciales vont arriver et nous serons gênés.

- Et Bien Uchiwa, tu as avalé un dictionnaire ?

- C'est fort possible… tu te souviens… quand tu étais ma prisonnière tu me promettais de me mettre une belle raclée… et bien je t'en donne l'occasion…

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, mais puisque tu m'en donnes l'occasion, pourquoi pas…

Tous deux se mirent donc en position. Sasuke tira Kuzanagi et Sakura un simple kunaï.

Sasuke s'élança sur la rose. Elle savait comment fonctionnait son épée et le surpris quand celle-ci ne traversa pas son kunaï. Elle l'avait bien observé lorsqu'il avait blessé Yamato.

- Surpris ? « fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Plutôt oui. Décidément tu as une excellente maitrise de ton chakra »

Ils s'épuisaient tous deux puis Sakura remarqua qu'il n'avait pas activé ses sharingans.

- pourquoi n'actives-tu pas tes…

- pour être au même niveau que..

il ne pu finir, le kunaï de Sakura lui avait entaillé la joue. Tous deux sourirent, l'une pour lui avoir cloué le bec et l'autre pour s'être fait cloué le bec.

- Tu disais ? » finit-elle par dire.

- Non rien… »

Il activa donc ses sharingans. Sakura se focalisa donc sur ses pieds. Elle s'était déjà entraînée avec Kakashi et connaissait donc la douleur de ses genjutsus. Pour autant Sakura ne perdit pas de terrain. Sasuke lui était sidéré. Elle lui avait caché cette puissance l'autre fois… pour autant l'un comme l'autre ne trouvait pas d'utilité à utiliser le ninjutsu. Leur combat était donc un simple combat. Sasuke réussi de son épée à trancher une partie de la tenue de la rose. Elle avait une bretelle taillée qui pendouillait dans le vide. Sa tunique glissa laissant à Sasuke un regard approbateur sur la naissance de poitrine que lui offrait la rose. La rose ne rata rien de ce regard et décida d'en profiter. Elle attaqua en penchant sa poitrine, son coup réussi, le brun fut déstabilisé une seconde. Seconde qui permit à Sakura de scinder en deux le tendon du coude droit du brun. Il lâcha donc kuzanagi.

- Être un pervers n'aide pas, tu n'aurais pas louché, tu aurais pu esquiver ce coup Uchiwa.

- Ce n'est pas très loyal d'user de tes atouts féminins Sakura.

Les coups continuèrent à s'enchaîner, pour autant aucun ne prenait le dessus. On voyait tout de même que Sasuke commençait à être en difficulté. Après tout il combattait avec un seul bras. Sakura elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle n'était pas habituée à se battre aussi longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus trop secouer l'espace de ses coups de poings, ses élèves n'étant pas loin… où étaient-elles d'ailleurs ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit de longues flammes non loin elle s'élança pour aller voir.

- ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont vivantes, je veux juste qu'elles restent ici. Alors je me suis permit de… les encercler… les auront juste un peu bronzé à la fin de notre échange

- ne penses-tu pas que les sentinelles vont se rendre compte du boucan ?

- me penses-tu si idiot ?

- on ne sait jamais avec toi Uchiwa….

- La mauvaise foi féminine… c'est dingue ça

- je ne te parle même pas de la masculine alors..

Cette fois-ci ce fut Sasuke qui toucha Sakura. Il lui avait fait une jolie entaille dans la cuisse. Elle limiterait ainsi ses mouvements et il aurait le dessus sur les déplacements. Il la sentait se fatiguer de plus en plus vite. A croire qu'elle n'était pas habituée aux longs combats.

Il se rappela alors l'endroit où tout avait commencé et comment elle avait fait pour tenir plus longtemps que toutes les forces spéciales. Elle aspirait le chakra de ses adversaires les tuant sur le coup et les suivants mourraient par une décharge qu'elle envoyait non loin du cœur.

Elle avait eut des difficultés car ces cobayes n'avaient plus forcément un métabolisme humain.. et donc plus vraiment le cœur au même endroit… il sourit en se souvenant de la tête de la rose lorsqu'elle avait essayé sa technique sur l'un des monstres. Un air dépité s'était étendu sur son visage.

- qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » fi Sakura agressive

- toi » fit-il en redevenant sérieux

Il s'élança vers la jolie rose. Il croise le fer avec elle, puis installa son chidori dans son épée. La jolie demoiselle prit la décharge de plein fouet et se trouvait à présent à terre. Tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes.

- Tricheur » fit-elle avec difficultés.

- J'ai toujours ce que je veux, mets-toi bien ça en tête Sakura.

La jeune fille regarda une dernière fois le brun, son corps était lourd et ne répondait plus à ses ordres. Elle sentait son esprit partir lui aussi. Elle regarda une dernière fois le brun et fit passer dans son regard toute la haine qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui. Puis ce fut le néant.

Sakura se retrouva seule dans son antre. Elle commença à pleurer. Après tout elle ne pleurait que dans son monde intérieur, personne ne le verrait, et encore moins lui !

Lui d'ailleurs, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de cicatriser de son départ, le revoilà qui l'enlève et lui demande d'être son médecin. A croire qu'il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il eut sur elle. Oui qu'il eut, car ce n'est plus le cas… enfin elle le croyait. Enfin ne se voilons pas la face si jamais elle lui était toujours indifférente elle ne pleurerait pas comme une madeleine maintenant.

Décidément cet homme hantait toujours ses pensées. Jamais elle ne pourrait passer une journée sans penser à lui. Elle pensait bien s'en être débarrassée à vie, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était accro, il était une sorte de drogue et elle une sorte de toxico, elle n'avait pas sa dose par jour mais y pensait tous les jours, mais le voir ne lui était pas bénéfique. Elle pensait qu'elle serait soulagée, qu'elle serait à l'aise, sereine peut-être. Mais voilà la réalité était tout autre lorsqu'elle était près de lui, son cœur se brisait, il saignait comme un malheureux. Il n'était pas le seul, tout son corps était meurtri et ses yeux étaient humides. Elle devait donc se faire violence pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Pourquoi cette violence intérieure ? Elle-même ne le savait pas.

Elle cria, elle cria de tout son soul. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle cria à s'en bousiller les cordes vocales. Elle pleurait elle criait elle frappait le sol. Elle était désespérée. Décidément, elle ne pourrait jamais être en paix. Que pouvait-elle faire pour être en paix ? il y avait deux solutions. Soit elle mourrait, soit il mourrait.

Il mourrait donc dès qu'elle serait réveillée. Elle se lancerait à sa recherche et le tuerait de sang froid. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, il devait payer. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Peut-être que cela ne fera qu'empirer son cas, mais au moins elle aura essayé. Sa décision était prise.

Sasuke Uchiwa, je te tuerais.

Sur ce, elle se leva et marcha droit vers la lumière avec le regard plus que déterminé à accomplir sa « tâche ».

Sakura ouvrit donc les yeux, elle cligna plusieurs fois pensant ne pas les avoir ouverts. En effet tout était sombre aussi sombre que si l'on fermait les yeux. Elle sentit tout de même une présence dans les lieux. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître le chakra, même sans cela, elle sentait son odeur si spéciale, une odeur froide mais attirante. Elle collait bien au personnage.

- Et bien, je ne pensais que tu serais aussi touchée par une si petite attaque. » fit sa voix moqueuse.

- Où m'as-tu encore amené ? où sont mes élèves ?

- Calme-toi, tes élèves sont rentrés à Konoha comme promis et rien ne leur a été fait. Pendant ce temps j'ai eu le temps de filer, ce fut facile, tu es vraiment légère. Quant à où nous sommes, et bien je te laisse deviner.

- Et bien je te trouve d'humeur joueuse Uchiwa…

- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de m'appeler Sasuke ? » fit-il en effleurant de ses lèvres la nuque de la jeune femme.

Sakura essaya de se dégager, mais des liens la retenaient à sa place. Elle avait des chaînes aux poignets et pieds. Elle était donc limitée en mouvement. Elle était allongée sur un futon et pouvait se relever, ce qu'elle avait fait à peine réveillée. Ce qui lui paru bizarre, c'est que lorsqu'il commença à lui parler il était en face d'elle et à présent il était collé à son dos. Elle n'avait pourtant pas senti le moindre courant d'air. Était-il donc si puissant et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit… c'était fort possible vu le personnage. Cela n'allait donc pas être une chose facile que de lui ôter la vie.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? » Finit-elle par dire.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'expérimente une nouvelle forme de torture… » fit-il en passant ses lèvres le long de la nuque de la rose qui eut un mouvement de recul rapidement stoppé par le jeune homme.

- Elle n'est pas très efficace. » fit-elle en se maîtrisant le plus possible pour ne pas pousser un soupir.

- Tant pis, ta peau est vraiment douce. Je préfère l'embrasser plutôt que d'y planter un kunaï.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu me torturer ?

- Pour que tu cèdes et que tu deviennes mon médecin.

- Pourquoi Karin ne te suffit-elle pas ?

- Elle n'est pas aussi compétente que toi, puis elle n'est pas aussi jolie, puis Suigetsu craque dessus.

- Ça fait beaucoup de raisons pour la remplacer… » fit-elle en entrant dans le jeu du brun.

- Exactement, tu commences à comprendre » il commença par la même occasion à déshabiller la jeune femme.

- Je viens de te dire que ce genre de torture était inefficace.

- Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu de me stopper, si elle était vraiment inefficace tu ne me dirais rien.

- Me violer n'arrangera rien à ta situation tu sais…

- Tu as l'art et la manière de refroidir très rapidement les hommes… j'espère que tu as cet art dans le sens contraire…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut-être bénéfique en tant que médecin…

- On se laisse plus facilement toucher par une femme désirante et désireuse… » fit-il en passant son index sur la ligne de la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

- Désirante je veux bien, mais qui te dit que je suis désireuse Uchiwa ?

- Toi non, mais ton corps te trompe. Tu en as autant conscience que moi. Ma présence augmente ton rythme cardiaque, mes lèvres sur ton corps te procure de légers frissons que tu comprimes. Ta respiration est parfois irrégulière surtout quand je suis près de toi, comme en cet instant » fit-il en collant tout son corps contre le dos de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas se laisser entrainer par toutes ses tentions de plaisir qui l'enivraient. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et se souvint ce pourquoi elle s'était réveillée. Elle n'allait sûrement pas rentrer dans son jeu. D'autres petites minettes peut-être, mais elle n'était pas l'une d'entre elles. Elle était Sakura Haruno, Konoichi de renommé, promise à un avenir brillant. Elle ne pouvait succomber maintenant, elle ne devait pas, elle devait marcher la tête haute. Et le seul moyen pour cela, c'était de tuer cet homme… et quel homme. Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs plaqué à son dos et lui murmurait des paroles à l'oreille, tous ses mouvements étaient calculés. De son pied qui effleurait le sien, à ses lèvres qui frôlaient son lobe. Cet homme était un ramassis de haine et de terreur. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancien Sasuke. Il était manipulateur et jusqu'ici elle avait bien marché dans son jeu. Tellement bien qu'elle avait même repris espoir de le revoir venir. Mais tout ça n'était que manipulation, elle le savait à présent. C'est ce qu'elle pensait de cet homme collé contre elle.

Elle ouvrit donc de nouveau les yeux. Tien il avait arrêté de parler.

Il était toujours dans le dos de la rose, toujours collé à elle, toujours son souffle chaud contre sa nuque dénudée. Plus que son souffle, ses lèvres commencèrent à frôler sa peau laiteuse. La nuque ne lui suffisait pas, il lui fallait toujours plus, encore plus, la tenue de la jeune femme n'était pas facile à enlever. Un coup de kunaï et les bretelles sautèrent. Il pouvait à présent profiter de cette peau laiteuse et douce sur toutes les épaules et le dos de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci en sentant son haut tomber en lambeaux n'eut aucune réaction. Elle savait bien que Sasuke n'attendait que cela. Elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Elle se faisait violence. Il avait du en combler des femmes vu la perfection de ses gestes. Chaque baiser était à sa place, sur les points où les nerfs sont les plus près de la peau, et donc là ou le corps est le plus sensible.

- c'est impressionnant comme tu arrives à maîtriser ton corps... je perçois tout de même quelques frissons… de plaisir ?

- de dégout

- c'est impressionnant » fit-il en se mettant face à elle et faisant mine de l'analyser « à croire qu'on vous entraîne à ce genre de tortures à Konoha..

- qui sait » fit-elle avec un petit sourire

- et quel était ton partenaire ?

- vas savoir, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'être utile…

- juste à tuer celui qui t'auras touché avant moi. » fit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle de son côté Sakura froissait le reste de son haut qui lui servait à cacher sa poitrine

- Uchiwa j'ai une question à te poser… si tu te sais plus fort que moi, pourquoi suis-je attachée ?

- On ne sait jamais avec toi Sakura. Je préfère prendre mes précautions. La dernière fois tu étais enchaînée et pourtant tu as bien réussi à t'échapper…

- Raison de plus pour me relâcher tu ne pense pas.

- Dans cette tenue ? tu te ferais vite attraper… faisons un marché. Je te libère et tu reste

- …d'accord » finit-elle par dire

* * *

Hellow tout le monde !

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos commentaires encourageants ! =)

Alors comme vous pouvez le voir les choses se corsent entre les deux. Héhé je vous imagine bien accro à votre écran voulant la suite... et fin de l'histoire (ça va t'as pas les chevilles qui enflent toi !).

Petit Review lecteur cher à mon coeur? =)

Et encore merci de suivre cette fiction !


	5. Chapter 5

En tant qu'Uchiwa qui se respecte, aucun sourire ne vint illuminer la face du brun. Mais son regard en disait long. Il libéra donc sa belle qui reprit ses aises...

- tu vas m'aider » fit-il en sortant de nulle part une pochette. Dedans ce trouvait de nombreuses seringues. Dans l'obscurité il était impossible de voir la couleur du liquide se trouvant à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ça ? c'est une seringue. Je pensais pourtant que dans le milieu hospitalier tu en avais déjà croisé…

- Je ne relèverais pas. Qu'y a-t-il dedans ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Orochimaru drogue ses favoris. Lorsqu'il nous impose la marque maudite la douleur est affreuse, il nous donne des calmants afin de stopper la douleur. Il y rajoute en plus des drogues qui rendent la personne dépendante. Orochimaru est le créateur de cette drogue, il était donc le seul à savoir comment la fabriquer. Il avait donc tous ses sujets à ses pieds ainsi.

- Oh c'est bête alors… » fit Sakura pas du tout intéressée par l'histoire.

- Je vois bien que mon état te préoccupe énormément… enfin bref, lorsque j'ai tué ce serpent il lui restait quelques doses. J'ai demandé à Karin de me créer un truc qui pourrait stopper la dépendance et la douleur… mais ça a un peu foiré. Résultat je dois m'implanter ceci dans les veines une fois par jour.

- Oui t'es un toxico. Décidément tu les accumules toutes. N'empêche cette idée est intéressante on devrait l'appliquer à Konoha, on est sur comme cela qu'il y aurait moins de déserteur. » fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Le brun répondit à son sourire chose très rare

- La Sakura que j'ai connu se serait précipité pour m'aider et m'aurait poser pas mal de questions. Hors tu es en face de moi et tu te fous complètement de mon cas. Tu as vraiment changé Sakura.

- Je suis pas la seule » fit-elle en cherchant quelque chose de tranchant dans la pièce. Ces yeux s'étaient enfin adaptés à l'obscurité et voyait donc Sasuke assez clairement et voyait aussi les quelques meubles présents.

- Penses-tu vraiment que je t'aurais relâché s'il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait atteindre à ma vie et que tu pouvais atteindre ?

- On ne sait jamais » fit-elle en haussant les épaules « bref continue ta petite histoire »

Sasuke était vraiment surpris par son comportement. Il y a à peine deux minutes elle était sur la défensive prête à mordre et à présent elle avait relâché sa garde et était quasi décontractée. Cette femme était vraiment étrange. Mais ça lui plaisait. Elle avait du répondant et jusqu'ici aucune femme n'osait lui répondre.

- Donc comme je disais, le remède de Karin n'est pas très efficace. C'est l'une des principales raisons de ta présence.

- Tu veux que je te trouve une sorte de vaccin définitif c'est ça ?

- Si c'est possible oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

- Ma reconnaissance ? »fit-il lui-même pas très convaincu

- Ah oui ça c'est super important dans la vie, la reconnaissance d'un déserteur… mais encore ? Donne moi au moins envi de trahir mon village en t'aidant, car sache que ce que tu me demandes veut dire une expulsion directe de Konoha, voir même l'emprisonnement. Alors tes arguments ont intérêts d'être solide

- Je n'en ai pas… pour l'instant » fit-il et se plantant le seringue et en vidant tout le contenu dans ses veines.

Sakura le regarda. Il paraissait si faible.. C'était le moment. Il avait un kunaï sur lui, sinon comment aurait-il fait pour trancher son haut ? Elle le saisirait et lui trancherait la gorge. Elle verra bien à ce moment là si c'était la bonne solution ou sinon elle n'aura qu'à se trancher elle aussi la gorge. Son plan était simple. Il fallait maintenant savoir où il avait mit son arme et comment y accéder. Elle avait une petite idée de comment y accéder mais pas de comment la trouver. A croire que les astres étaient avec elles. Un rayon de lune illumina le flanc du jeune homme, quelque chose brilla sur son flanc gauche. Son Kunaï. Maintenant qu'elle savait où il était, il ne lui suffisait plus que d'aller le chercher…..

- tu as intérêt de trouver rapidement de bons arguments… » fit la rose.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es ma captive et que donc je fais ce que je veux de toi, de plus le marché stipule que tu dois rester ici. » fit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en aillant laissé sa pochette de côté.

- Tu parles d'un marché je m'en vais quand je veux !

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore parti ? » fit-il avec moquerie

- J'aime voir ce que tu es devenu… et c'est pas joli joli. » fit-elle avec un très grand sourire. Il fallait qu'elle l'énerve un maximum.

- Tu ne me connais pas tout. Tu trouve que j'ai beaucoup changé et que le Sasuke de Konoha n'existe plus. Comment peux-tu en être sure ?

- Jamais il n'aurait fait ce que tu es entrain de me faire. A commencer par me couper mes vêtements !

- C'est pas que j'ai changé, c'est surtout que j'ai grandi…

- Mon pauvre les hormones te travaillent ? » fit-elle en relâchant un peu le bout de tissu qui cachait sa poitrine. Cela n'échappa au brun qui regarda la longue chute du tissu. Si seulement il avait touché le sol et laissé la poitrine de la rose tranquille.

- C'est toi le médecin non ? à toi de me dire… » murmura-t-il en attirant la rose à lui.

- Il saisit la rose par les hanches et la tira vers lui. Elle était tellement légère… il passa ses mains dans le dos nu de la jeune femme. Jamais il ne se délecterait de cette sensation. Sa peau était douce, elle n'était pas non plus parfaite mais c'est ce qu'il aimait chez Sakura.

Ses doigts formaient des cercles dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il était surpris. Elle ne disait rien. Cela cachait-il peut-être quelque chose ? Peut-être se battait-elle en son fort intérieur pour savoir si oui ou non elle devait céder à ses pulsions. Il espérait bien qu'elle cède.

Et dire qu'au début il ne la voulait que comme médecin. A cette époque il avait d'elle l'image qu'il avait toujours eut de la rose une jeune fille faible, complètement au dépend de ses coéquipier et cerise sur gâteau, complètement amoureuse de lui. Puis il avait entendu parler d'elle. Une soit disant konoichi aux cheveux roses qui aurait surpassé son maître et serait devenue l'une des meilleurs médecins du monde, mais pas que. Elle serait devenue une très bonne combattante. Il avait rit en son fort intérieur lorsqu'on lui avait dit ceci. Sakura bonne combattante ? Autant demander à la lune de rayonner plus fort que le soleil… Impossible.

Et pourtant…

Et Maintenant ?

Il ne la voyait pas seulement comme son médecin attitré qui la tirerait de cette dépendance. Il voyait à présent une femme forte, intelligente et désirable. Des hommes à ses pieds, elle devait en avoir… pourtant elle ne portait pas de bague, elle n'était donc pas engagée quelque part. Elle était donc toute à lui. Un sourire passa le barrage de non expression de son visage. Ce sourire était sincère. Sakura était son boulet, enfin en ce moment c'était plutôt lui le boulet. Il lui avait montré sa plus grande faiblesse. Qu'en ferait-elle ? il était pressé de le savoir.

En attendant ne voyant aucune réaction de la rose il continua son avancée. Ses lèvres n'avaient qu'une envie, aller de nouveau frôler cette peau. Il ne se fit donc pas prier et repartit à la découverte du cou de la jeune femme.

Elle ne disait et ne faisait rien. Aucun recul, aucune pique. Rien, le néant.

Enfin une réaction des plus surprenantes. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque du brun.

Il plaqua alors la jeune femme contre son corps bouillant. Il était heureux. Finalement elle ne lui résistait pas. Aucune femme ne lui résistait de toute manière…

Il sourit de nouveau. La rose ne pouvait pas le voir. Il avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa belle. Elle sentit tout de même ce sourire contre sa peau. Elle sentit les lèvres du brun s'étirer dans son cou.

Il était tombé dans le panneau et était le plus heureux des hommes à croire. Sakura de son côté se retenait d'une part de gémir sous les baisers du brun et de l'autre de jubiler d'avoir roulé le brun aussi facilement.

A présent elle passait ses mains dans la crinière brune, ce qui avait l'air de lui plaire. Son kunaï était au niveau de sa ceinture. Celle-ci tenait son kimono fermé. Elle devait donc faire oublier au brun ce qu'il avait à la ceinture. Mais comment ? il lui donna lui-même la réponse.

Elle avait complètement oubliée le bout de tissus qui au par avant lui cachait la poitrine et qui à présent était au sol, ses mains étant dans les cheveux du brun, elles ne pouvaient tenir le bout de tissu. La rose tira donc sur les manches du kimono afin de sentir le torse nu du brun contre elle. La jeune femme fit descendre le kimono jusqu'à l'endroit voulu. Elle s'empara alors de l'objet tellement désiré. Elle avait enfin le kunaï en main.

Le brun de son côté bouillonnait et ne résista pas longtemps à ses instincts et s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle se laissa faire et profita un peu, c'était le premier et dernier baiser qu'elle échangeait avec le brun car d'ici quelques minutes celui-ci ne serait plus de ce monde.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du se laisser aller un petit peu. A présent elle n'arrivait plus à se décoller du brun. Était-ce le meilleur moyen ? Devait-elle vraiment le tuer ?

Tout se passa si vite.

Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle prit un peu de recul, et d'un geste rotatif se prépara à trancher la gorge de son partenaire. Elle voyait déjà l'Uchiwa au sol se vidant de son sang.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Au moment ou la lame devait entamer la chaire du brun, un bras vint s'interposa. Elle ne le tua donc pas, mais lui entailla sévèrement le bras.

Elle recula donc d'un mètre. Elle était furieuse. Il avait tout compris depuis le début, il l'avait laissée faire.

- Trop prévisible Sakura…. » fit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres… décidément.

- Tu ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ?

- Et mourir sur le coup ? non merci. Par contre je ne te pensais pas si manipulatrice et bonne comédienne. Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ? la sortie est derrière moi. Décidément je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi interrompre un si bon moment ?

- Il n'était pas partagé » fit-elle en mettant un bras devant sa poitrine. Le regard du brun sur sa poitrine commençait à peser. « et toi que comptes-tu faire ? j'ai une arme, pas toi.

- Comme si j'avais besoin d'une arme pour te mettre au tapis » fit-il avec dédain.

Au fond Sasuke était plus que peiné. Il avait pensé pendant un cours instant qu'elle voudrait bien de lui. Il s'était fourvoyé. Cette femme est maligne et vicieuse et pourtant il en était complètement dingue. Mais voilà ce n'était pas réciproque il faut croire. Étrangement il ne fut pas pris de colère comme les autres fois où son cœur saigna. Il était calme, presque détendu. Il acceptait la vérité. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne le désirait même pas.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille ? Il en connait plein qui voudraient être à sa place. Elle-même jeune avait dû rêver de ce moment là. Et maintenant qu'ils y étaient tous deux, elle le rejetait avec froideur. Avait-il donc été si cruel envers elle ? Était-elle donc si attachée à lui lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ? Si c'était le cas elle devrait normalement céder rapidement. Enfin ça c'est la meilleure des hypothèses…. Malheureusement pour Sasuke ce n'est pas celle là qu'avait choisi Sakura.

Il la regarda. Ces cheveux étaient toujours aussi rose et de nouveau longs. Son corps avait changé, mais ça il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises. La seule chose qui avait vraiment changé en elle, il ne le remarqua que maintenant.

Son regard.

Où était passé l'innocence qui y brillait ? Le bonheur, la vie, la joie, toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient la vie paisible ? Où étaient-elles passées ? Pourquoi avait-elle le même regard que lui ? Était-ce ça qui l'attirait chez elle ? non impossible.

Ce regard meurtrier, il ne se souvint pas l'avoir vu chez cette femme. Que se passait-il dans sa tête. Était-ce lui qui provoquait cela, ou bien le fait qu'elle tienne un kunaï ?

Tant de questions dont seule la personne en face avait les réponses.

- pourquoi ? » fit-il. Cette question sembla déstabiliser la jeune femme.

- Je ne deviendrais pas ton médecin Uchiwa !

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Sakura ?

- La même chose qu'à Sasuke. Elle est morte. Bien maintenant Uchiwa laisse moi sortir et t'ôter la vie ! » fit-elle en courant vers lui, le kunaï en avant

- Vas-y… » fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tout se passa si vite. Sakura en regardant Uchiwa y vit Sasuke. Il n'était donc pas mort. Il n'avait pas oublié qui il avait été au par avant, il ne faisait que l'enfouir au plus profond de son être. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne l'avait découvert que trop tard. A présent l'arme entrait dans sa peau.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux. il regarda jusqu'au bout celle qui venait de le tuer. Quoi de mieux que de mourir de la main de celle que l'on aime ? Alors voilà la fin de Sasuke Uchiwa ? tué comme un misérable dans une grotte ou personne ne viendra jamais le chercher car personne n'en avait la connaissance. Voilà donc la fin de ce fabuleux ninja qui achève son clan prestigieux avec lui. Mais pour tout dire, du clan il s'en fichait pas mal. C'était presque une malédiction de naître avec ce nom et ce sharingan. Rare sont les Uchiwa qui ont vécu une vie paisible… il n'en ferait pas parti.

Ses paupières commencèrent à se faire lourdes. Voilà la mort qui frappe à sa porte. Qu'elle entre, il n'avait plus peur. Sa Sakura n'était plus, alors le reste il s'en fichait bien et préférait mourir pour ne rien regretter. C'est qu'elle était longue à arriver cette mort !

Mais la mort ne vint pas. Ses paupières si difficiles à ouvrir au réveil. Il détestait ça. La mort avait une bonne raison pour ne pas l'avoir emporter. Et en effet elle en avait une bonne.

Il était toujours au même endroit. A la différence qu'il faisait jour et que les planches de bois mise en « cache » avaient été enlevés. Il regarda autour de lui. Elle n'était pas là. Elle avait sûrement dû s'en aller. Il passa sa main là où le kunaï l'avait transpercé. Elle était vraiment la meilleure dans son domaine. Il sentait une cicatrice encore fraîche. Elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à partir.

Il se releva et sorti de la grotte. Le soleil était à son zénith. Il fut attiré par une couleur assez originale. Unpeu plus bas de la falaise la jeune femme regardait l'horizon. Elle n'avait donc pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Elle avait une jambe qui se balançait d'avant en arrière dans le vide et l'autre était pliée et retenu par son bras qui faisait le tour. Elle avait la main à la bouche, preuve d'anxiété. Ses cheveux allaient au grès du vent.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle dans cette position. Elle avait trouvé un kimono à l'insigne des Uchiwa pour se vêtir. Sasuke remarqua que cet insigne elle était faite pour la porter il n'y avait plus de doutes. Que faire lui annoncer sa présence, ou la surprendre ?

Sakura regardait l'horizon. De cette falaise on voyait une grande partie du pays du feu et même un bout de Konoha, culoté le Sasuke de rester près de leur village natal. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt. Avait-elle eut raison de le sauver après lui avoir tranché la gorge ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais c'est ce que son cœur lui disait de faire. Elle l'avait revu, elle avait revu le Sasuke Uchiwa dont elle avait toujours était amoureuse. Elle l'avait sauvé en espérant le revoir. Elle s'était peut être fourvoyé et elle mourrait sûrement de son geste. Mais la rose voulait savoir.

Elle manqua de glisser dans le vide quand elle sentit quelqu'un se mettre entre elle et la falaise et la serrer fort. Elle ne fit rien.

- pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, après m'avoir presque tué ?

- c'est une bonne question…. Pour revoir Sasuke.

- Ah…est-il là en ce moment ? » la rose se retourna et regarda les eaux troubles du brun.

- Oui il est bien là » fit-elle avec un sourire « j'en avais marre de cet Uchiwa, il était casse pied !

- Mais maintenant il est parti ! » fit-il en voulant la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Sakura se dégagea.

- Je n'attend qu'un mot de ta part Sasuke » fit-elle pour expliquer son geste.

Le brun était dans le flou complet. De quel mot parlait-elle ? Habituellement c'est plutôt trois non ? Je t'aime ça prend bien trois mots ? Alors de quoi parlait-elle ? ah ça y est il avait trouvé !

- Pardon.. » fit-il avec une mine grave.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça… » fit elle avec un demi-sourire, elle aimait bien torturer le jeune homme.

- Bonjour ?

- Non plus.

- Amour ?

- Ça veut rien dire tout seul !

- Un petit indice ?

- Non cherche !

- Voyons voir… » il se plongea donc son mutisme et ses yeux cherchaient dans la roche la solution. En penchant la tête, il eut une violente douleur à sa blessure. « Me…Merci

- Et bien ça était laborieux ! bien je vais retourner à Konoha à présent » fit-elle en baissant les yeux…

Cette nouvelle fut comme un électrochoc dans sa poitrine. Non elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ! Non elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Il l'attrapa sauvagement et colla ses lèvres contres celles de la jeune femme de ses désirs. Celle-ci se laissa faire et ne rechigna pas quand le baiser devint plus oser.

Le jeune homme se décolla de sa belle qu'il serrait fort dans ses bras.

- Maintenant tu es à moi.

END


End file.
